IT Help Desk
by Em Kay Who
Summary: A silly little one-shot based on the ship and prompt: Ten x Rose - IT help desk AU. (How random is that?)


**A/N: Just a silly little one-shot for whoinwhoville over on tumblr! I asked for a ship and a prompt and she sent me this:** **Ten x Rose - IT help desk AU. (How random is that?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.**

* * *

"What seems to be the problem?"

Rose looked up at the man who had stepped to the IT help desk. At first glance it was clear the he was the epitome of geek chic with his brown pinstriped suit, square tortoise shell glasses, and white chucks to round it all out. Rose had never been one to fancy the nerdier boys in her youth, but blimey, this man was good looking. She had to physically fight back the urge to reach across the desk and run her hands through his frankly magnificent hair.

"There is a problem isn't there?" he asked when she hadn't answered him the first time. "A problem with an electronic to be more specific. I doubt you would be here to talk about any personal problems you may have. Though I'm a great listener, well I assume I am anyway, and I like to think I give pretty brilliant advice, so if you do have any problems you'd like to share, feel free. However I assume you're here because of that laptop you're clutching to your chest."

Blinking in surprise at his ramble, she set her laptop on the counter between them. "Right, yeah, s'my laptop. It's been acting all wonky for the past few days. None of the programs are running correctly and normally I'd have a mate of mine help me with my tech stuff, but he's currently away on his honeymoon. See I really need my laptop for work. I'm a writer."

He raised his eyebrows as he opened her laptop and began examining it. "A writer you say?"

"Well, an aspiring writer. I haven't been published or anything yet."

"But you're writing. Published or not, that makes you a writer."

Rose smiled. "Do you know what's wrong with it? When I called and described what was going on, the bloke on the phone said it sounded serious. That's why I rushed over."

The man in front of her rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. It was probably that smarmy Rattigan kid who doesn't know the difference between safari and chrome. There's nothing wrong that can't be easily remedied," he told her kindly. "You're due for a software update, that's all. I've got it all set up here. All you need to do is take it home and get it plugged in once. Once you do, hit the update button here and you'll be all set."

"Seriously? Just a software update? Now I just feel silly," she replied with a blush, putting her laptop back into her saddlebag.

"No reason to feel silly, it's a common problem. Now with the update you might notice some differences with your programs, feel free to give me a call." He pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'd be happy to help in any way."

Rose glanced at the card he'd handed. "Doctor John Smith" it read, with a local university name and number typed under it. The name of the IT store was nowhere to be found. It was then Rose realised this man in front of her was not wearing the same green shirts and khaki trousers that the other workers were wearing. There was no work id pinned anywhere on his lapel. "You... You don't actually work here do you?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "not so much, no. But I'm not a creeper I swear! I was here to pick up a new adapter for when I travel, and I saw you waiting here for ages. Honestly, this lot here are rubbish with IT support so I just figured I could help. Bit of a genius, me."

"And a bit full of yourself," she scoffed. "You think you're so impressive, don't you?"

"I am impressive! But I'm sorry for... deceiving you."

She eyed him carefully. It was a bit weird for some random stranger to help her, he could've put a virus on her laptop while he was working on it for all she knew, but something in his eyes told her he was being genuine. He really did just want to help her. "S'alright, I suppose."

"Let me make it up to you! There's a great little chippy down the way... My treat?" he questioned hopefully.

"Sure! Chips sound fantastic!"

He look behind her and sucked in a sharp breath. "Great! Molte Bene! Brilliant! We should probably leave and go get those chips. Now!"

Rose furrowed her brow. "Why the sudden rush?"

"Dr. Smith, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Stop helping the customers!" a young man (who reminded Rose briefly of a weasel) shouted from across the room.

The Doctor hopped across the desk and grabbed Rose's hand. "Run!"


End file.
